


Face the Facts

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: A drabble a day in May [11]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Nayeon and Sana claim they're running late because they need to finish their makeup. Jihyo doesn't believe them.She really should have listened.
Relationships: Im Nayeon & Minatozaki Sana
Series: A drabble a day in May [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727353
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Face the Facts

“Nayeon? Sana? We’re gonna be late,” Jihyo called, searching the dorm again. Finally, she heard muffled voices from the bathroom.

“Sana, _stand still_.”

“But it tickles!”

Jihyo knocked. “Are you ready?”

Sana squeaked. “Almost! We’re just…putting on makeup.”

Jihyo wasn’t convinced. “I’m coming in.”

“No—wait!”

It was too late. Nayeon froze with the tube of lipstick by Sana’s bellybutton. Sana held her shirt halfway up her torso, giving Jihyo a clear view of the face on her stomach.

Slowly, Sana grabbed each side of the face. “Hello,” _it_ said. “Would you like a kiss?”

Jihyo shut the door. 


End file.
